Steve (Cynder Rush)
Steve is a character who appears in several of Cynder Rush's art and fanfictions. Appearance Aether Army/Aether City comics Just like regular Steve in Minecraft. He is used as a space filler in crowds most of the time. He is often seen fanning Sky or giving him drinks. My plan for a Minecraft movie Just like regular Steve in Minecraft exept that he has a bit of a beard. How to kill the Herobrine Steve is exactly 2 meters tall, taller than the average Minecraft player. He has brown hair and purple eyes and is always smiling with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. He wears a blue t-shirt and jeans. Behavior Aether Army/Aether City Is used mostly as a space filler, but can be seen acting as Sky's butler. Minecraft movie Steve is always alert and can be a bit jumpy at the simplest things. He is extremely strong and very athletic. If you give him a challenge he'll be up for it, no matter how dangerous it is. How to kill the Herobrine Steve doesn't do much. He often just stands there, as he is incapable of moving on his own. Occasionaly he pees himself and Notch has to get him a change of trousers. When he does walk (which is when he is holding Notch's hand being lead along), he walks slowly, in a sort of stuttery way because when the story was written he had only just learnt to move (first by clenching and unclenching his fist, then he tried to move his arms and finaly was taught how to walk) and is not yet used to walking. Near the end of the story he lears to say his name, and later on he says "Steve save Herobrine!", which is his first sentence. Story Aether Army/Aether City Not a lot is known about Steve other than he is Sky's butler. Minecraft movie Steve knows nothing of who he really is or where he came from, all he remembers is waking up in a forrest and turning around to see a man with white eyes who whispers "WAKE UP" before fading away (yup. Herobrine makes his way into this fanfic to!). Eventualy, he finds out who this person is, it's a dream version of himself that has sort of gone back in time to moments of is life to save himself and tell him that he is in a dream world and needs to wake up. How to kill the Herobrine Steve is the last human mob to survive the deletion as Notch saved him and brought him back to ordinary Minecraft before he removed them. He had to remove the code that made Steve jump about because he knocked over an expensive vase by accident, which is why he moves extremely slowly and shuffly when he walks. Gallery Steve pony (aww... how cute and nooby...).png|Steve (the one from How to kill the Herobrine) as a pony. unlikely_friends_by_silvergriffinflare-d7gz99g.png|(Just imagine Bertie is Notch and it's a perfect scene from How to kill the Herobrine!) Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Aether City residents Category:Steve Variations